


Castiel's wings

by Aren_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel's Wings, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aren_Writes/pseuds/Aren_Writes
Summary: Y/n being able to see Castiel’s wings and acting like it’s nothing major.





	Castiel's wings

I was sitting in the bunker library one late night trying to read up on some lore till I feel tried, since I couldn’t sleep. That’s when I heard the sound of what I can only describe as wings which I know it can only be Castiel. After all, he is probably the only angel that knows about the bunker.

“Hey Cas,” I said, not looking up from my book.

“Hello Y/n” He greeted back “What are you doing up this late? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Well, I” I let out a yawned “I wasn’t tried so I’m reading up on some stuff. ”

“You look very tried to me”

“I suppose you’re right” I closed the book I was reading, stretching my arms and standing from my seat.

I looked up at Cas for the first time since his arrival. I froze up for a bit seeing large black wings behind his back. They looked like nothing I have seen before.

Cas must have caught me staring ‘cause he tilted his head in confusion brows furrowed looking at me worried as if something was wrong. “Y/n, Are you alright?”

I closed my eyes shaking my head slightly seeing as if the image of his wings were just a facade or not. I opened my eyes looking at Cas once again seeing his glorious wings still there.

“Huh” I let out unknowingly.

“Y/n” I heard Cas call in worried tone.

“Hmm” I hummed in reply letting him know I heard him.

“Are you alright?” He repeated his question.

“Yea, I am.” I picked up the book that I was reading as I replied.

“You sure?”

“Yea, anyway I heading off to bed” I walked passed him book in hand making my was out the room. “And oh, ” I called out grabbing Cas’ attention “nice wings by the way. Surprised I haven’t seen them before. Good night”

I left the room leaving the angel stood there shocked at my words as I made my way to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Always Feel free to request a story!!
> 
> KO-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V6E178  
> Tumblr: Nova-Fics.tumblr.com


End file.
